


doors of fate

by rwdaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Death, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: When you die, your soul stands before three unmarked doors. One leads to heaven, one to hell, and the other sends you back to earth to be reborn and live another life with none of your previous memories. You can only open one door.





	doors of fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the phandomgames! 
> 
> [[inspiration](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/176201310315/when-you-die-your-soul-stands-before-three)]

In between the pearly white gates in the clouds of heaven and the pits of darkness and flames in hell was a place no one knew existed. It was rumored to be a true place by legends passed down through years and generations. It was one of those tales where the original story was lost along the way and improvised.

Despite the tale’s popularity, no one knew what this foreign place known as  _limbo_  looked like. People would say there was nothing, only a vast and empty alternate plane where you were supposed to meet your fate. Some say it’s the second most beautiful place you could ever lay your eyes upon; the first being the gates of heaven.

The legend changed through the generations. First, the  tale said that you could reach limbo through water. However, a consequence came from this, it had to be the purest water where your reflection would stare back at you as if it was a mirror from beyond. Then, it changed and indicated that anyone trapped in limbo, where their soul can’t move on, can see you from the water and cry out for help but no one on the mortal side can hear. It’s an agonizing pain that lasts for all of eternity.

The truth about limbo, however, was that it existed, it was as real as the sun, but it wasn’t what everyone thought. Limbo was where certain souls came to meet their fate and move on. Some didn’t even go through it.

The souls of those who were evil on Earth didn’t have a chance. They were sent to suffer the perils of hell once they passed and never would have the opportunity to obtain redemption. Yet, those who dedicated their lives to helping others and were genuinely good people, were sent up to cross through the gates of heaven. Those souls would be granted peace and rest and they would never have to worry again.

Limbo was the place for souls that didn’t fit the criteria of either of those categories. They were known as  _the lost souls_ , who in the end chose their fate and what would be of them. Some chose wisely while others were fooled by their devilish minds which in return would only cause them an unbearable pain that they couldn’t escape.

Fields of green surrounded him, flowers sprouting all around. Looking about, everything seemed normal, almost like nothing had happened. Ahead of Dan stood three separate hills containing what looked like identical doors.

Walking forward he noticed everything around him didn’t seem to move. It looked almost like a painted picture of perfection that couldn’t be tainted. The grass didn’t crunch under his feet with each step and there wasn’t even a small breeze blowing.

As he got closer to the doors, Dan could tell they looked almost the same. Nearly no differences could be seen; they were a dark oak with small cracks in them and a deep mahogany trim around. Yet the door handles were different.

One was white, the other red and the last one was blue. The white when touched sent an angelic bliss through you and showed you a glimpse of heaven. Ideally, this was to try and help you choose your fate, but sometimes it didn’t work.

The red knob, when touched it showed you the only glimpse of hell you needed to see. There was nothing but fire and darkness and you couldn’t escape it. If you touched it for far too long, it burned the skin from your hand.  

The last knob, blue, was the most difficult one. Those who chose this door were able to return to Earth and were given a second chance at life. When the knob was touched a sense of relaxation and the excitement of new beginnings thrived through the person’s body.

Nothing in limbo, however, came without a catch. If you chose to return to Earth, you would be someone entirely different with no memory of your past self. Your fate could then be entirely rewritten and you could possibly endure a worse fate.

Dan, astounded, stared at the ground before the doors. His eyes stung from the tears pushing their way forward. How could he be asked this? To choose his fate and suffer in a way no matter what he chose.

If he chose heaven or hell, he would never have a chance to return home to Phil. But without any recollection of who Phil is he may not find him either even if he went back.

He laid on the grass and looked at the sky as clouds aligned and formed an almost a perfect square in the sky. Above him, memories of him and Phil started playing.

His heart ached to hold Phil one last time. Laughter cascaded from the sky, Phil’s sweet voice ringing like music to Dan. He knew he possibly would never hear it again, so he didn’t bother moving.

He laid there for a long time watching the memories play on repeat. He had so many unanswered questions that he would never know the answers to. Thoughts of Phil and his selfish needs to see him one last time plagued Dan’s mind.

Dan stood up as the clouds parted saying his goodbyes. His heart felt heavy with sorrow. He turned back to the doors. Each tempting in its own way. He knew he had to be wise with his choice and have a meaningful reason behind it.

He decided he would take a chance and go back home through the door with the blue knob. Grabbing it, he felt the life rush back to him as he turned it. The sound of waves crashing and the wind was a melody he missed. Yet he missed Phil more.

He stepped through the door with only one thought on his mind..

_I’ll find you in any universe, Phil. I’m coming home._  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this and if you like you can follow me over on tumblr [@rwdaf](https://rwdaf.tumblr.com) for any/all updates when i upload next!


End file.
